


Golden Arches

by LarryOn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOn/pseuds/LarryOn
Summary: After a late night out, Louis shows up at Harry’s house, just in time to tease him about his fancy coffee.





	Golden Arches

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short little domestic fluff! For the record, pour over really is the tastiest way to make coffee. This was inspired by the fan who met Louis recently and said he smelled like “McDonald’s and cigarettes.”

“Hazza? You up?” Louis called out as he kicked off his trainers.

“In the kitchen.” Harry's voice sounded gruff. Poor little bear must have just woken up.

“Hey, babe. Was hoping you'd be awake. I was just—” the end of his sentence was drowned out by the whir of Harry's coffee grinder. Of course Harry was the sort to insist on grinding his own beans every morning, the posh twat. Bloody adorable twat as well, but still. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pressed his cheek to Harry's back. “Are you quite done?”

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I said—” the whir of the coffee grinder cut him off again. Louis dug his fingertips into Harry's nonexistent love handles and bit down on the back of his shoulder.

“Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry!” Harry simultaneously laughed and cried out in pain as he tried to squirm out of Louis's grasp. The best he could do was turn himself around in the circle of Louis's arms and press back against the worktop. He smiled down at Louis's scruffy face. “Good morning. I'm truly done now. You were saying.”

“Don't know if you deserve to hear it now.” Louis said with a smirk.

Harry sighed and pressed a quick kiss to Louis's lips. “What would I do without you to tell me what I do and don't deserve?” Another kiss.

“I shudder to think of it, Harold. I truly do. Now get on with that coffee so you can make me a cuppa.” He finally released Harry but not without a swat to the arse. Had to keep the lad motivated, didn't he?

Harry continued with his posh coffee ministrations. Louis hopped up on the worktop next to him.

“As I was saying, I was out with the lads a bit later than normal and by the time I was about to head back to mine I—”

“Sorry Lou, would you mind?” Harry stood in front of him, gesturing at Louis's legs.

“Are you asking me to spread ’em? Christ, Haz, you're awfully perky considering you haven't had your coffee yet. It's a bit early but you know I can't say no to you!” With an eyebrow raised, Louis spread his knees apart and leaned back on his hands.

“Wanker.” Harry grinned and shook his head as he opened the drawer between Louis's legs and pulled out a brown paper coffee filter.

“Rain check on that, then?” Louis sat back up.

“Behave or you won't get your tea.” Harry opened up the filter and placed it in a glass carafe set on top of a kitchen scale. He then dumped the coffee grounds in the filter.

“Aw you'd never do that to your old Boobear. You're too sweet and good.

“So…I was about to go home but—”

“Hey, Siri…what's 24 times 17?” Harry looked a bit sheepish as he called out to his phone, sitting in a dock across the room.

“What are you…” Louis squinted at Harry in confusion. Harry flapped one hand at Louis and raised the other to press a finger to his lips. He listened intently to Siri's response, then silently mouthed it over and over (”408, 408, 408”) as he walked across the kitchen.

Louis shook his head and tried to continue. “So I…” He almost immediately trailed off again as he watched Harry pick up a funny little copper kettle with a long skinny spout off the hob.

“Holy fuck, Harry!” Louis howled with laughter. “Leave it to you to get yourself a fucking hipster kettle. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!”

“Oh, shut up. Its specially designed. You're supposed to pour the water over the coffee grounds slowly, to best extract the, uh…the coffee.” He watched the scale as he poured, back to muttering “408, 408, 408.”

“Christ all mighty, Haz. It's too early for this. I can't imagine that coffee is going to be good enough to be worth doing maths at six in the morning.”

“I can't help it if I have a refined palette.” Nose in the air and eyes closed, Harry pantomimed flipping his formerly long flowing hair over his shoulder. “Now, coffee’s done. Finish your fucking story already.” Once again, he motioned for Louis to spread his legs but this time he fit his body between them and looped his arms around Louis's waist.

“It's not even a story. I was just saying I stayed out so late with the lads, instead of going home at 4:30, I decided to just kill an hour and then it would be Harry wake up time and I could come see you.” Louis smiled down at Harry then leaned in for a proper kiss. “Start my day off right and all.”

“So to kill an hour you had a cheeseburger before sun up?”

Surprised, Louis drew back and frowned at him. “How did you know that?”

Harry pulled Louis back towards him and grinned against his lips. “You taste like McDonald’s and cigarettes. I told you…refined palette.”


End file.
